<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First date. by Dream_Run</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793206">First date.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run'>Dream_Run</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, i guess, it's cute, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was ecstatic when Lucas agreed on going out with him the next saturday but now that he was ready to leave, he felt nothing but pure dread. Why did he think it would be a good idea ? What if he ruined his longest and strongest friendship over a simple crush ? He was stupid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First date.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, after writing about Mark's crush, I had to write the actual date.<br/>+ Not beta read, sorry for the mistakes and for the repetitions, I lack some (read: a lot of) vocabulary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Why did I do that."</em> Mark whined.</p><p>He was ecstatic when Lucas agreed on going out with him the next saturday but now that he was ready to leave, he felt nothing but pure dread. Why did he think it would be a good idea ? What if he ruined his longest and strongest friendship over a simple crush ? He was stupid.</p><p><em>"Oh no no no."</em> He breathed out.</p><p>The front door opened after the first knock. Johnny was firmly waiting for Lucas, ready to ask him tons of questions like he hasn't known him since he was an infant. Fortunately for him, he could hear the conversation going on, and he bit his tongue to avoid making any kind of noise.</p><p>
  <em>"So Xuxi, what are you and Mark going to do tonight ? What time do you think you will be back ? Do I have to remember you what personal space is ? What are your intentions with my son ?"</em>
</p><p>Did he even breath in between ? Mark doubted.</p><p><em>"Johnny stop that, you big idiot. Don't scare him away."</em> Jaehyun said in a laugh. <em>"Mark, Lucas is here."</em></p><p>It was too late to turn back now. He left his room to join his parents and Lucas who was standing awkwardly next to the door. Even Hyuck was there, probably texting the entire situation to his friends.</p><p><em>"Hey, let's go."</em> Mark said.</p><p>He let Jaehyun kiss his cheek but he refused Johnny's touch who had a hard time not whining.</p><p><em>"I'll bring him back early, promise !"</em> Lucas shouted from the driveway.</p><p>At first, the walk was silent. It was not uncomfortable. To be honest, it was difficult to be uncomfortable with Lucas, he was so easy going and sweet.</p><p><em>"Uh.. I'm sorry about my dad. He likes to think he has the role of the bad cop."</em> He groaned.</p><p>Lucas's laugh was like music to Mark's ears. He would give everything to hear him laugh all the time, which was not complicated. Lucas was Mark's happy pill.</p><p>
  <em>"Eh it's alright ! My dad gave me a speech before leaving too. Know that if something happens, he will be on your side."</em>
</p><p>He wasn't surprise, he had great parents too. Mark's mouth curved into a smile.</p><p><em>"I was thinking we could go and grab ice cream after the movie, what do you think ?"</em> He asked the taller boy.<br/>
<em>"Ice cream ? Perfect !"</em></p><p>He didn't need to watch him to know that Lucas was smiling. Soon enough they found themselves in front of the movie theatre. Lucas walked to the counter and asked for the tickets. And before Mark could even get his wallet out, he had already payed for the both of them.</p><p><em>"It's alright dude, you'll pay for the ice cream."</em> He shrugged.</p><p><em>Dude</em> ? Ugh, it's actually a word he didn't want to hear tonight. But maybe he was mistaken, maybe Lucas was seeing this evening as nothing more than a movie with his best friend. Was he acting like a fool right now ? Probably. It wouldn't be the first time after all.</p><p>
  <em>"Go take the seats, I'll grab some stuff."</em>
</p><p>Mark nodded and entered the room. He sat in the middle row where he knew Lucas liked being. He didn't take him long before sitting next to Mark. He had his arms full with pop corns, and sweets.</p><p>
  <em>"That's for you !"</em>
</p><p>He gave him his favorite candies, how sweet of him.</p><p><em>"And if you don't fall asleep during the movie and if you don't snore, I'll let you have some pop corn."</em> He joked.</p><p>Mark rolled his eyes. It happened one time and he was apparently not ready to let go.</p><p><em>"Asshole."</em> He muttered.</p><p>Lucas smiled, and the movie started. It wasn't the most interesting movie, he didn't even like going to the cinema. But it's the only thing he thought of to have some alone time with Lucas. At least it was dark enough for him to watch him. His pouty lips, his perfect nose, the way his hair covered a part of his eyes. He was beautiful and as on cue his heart started beating faster. It was so strong he was surprise that Lucas couldn't hear it from his seat.</p><p><em>"Mark, you're staring."</em> Lucas whispered close to his ear.</p><p>His nose crinkled, Lucas's warm breathe against his skin made goosebumps roll down his spine and a flush crept up his face.</p><p>
  <em>"Am not."</em>
</p><p>He tried to focus on the movie but it was too hard. Lucas's hand was so close to his, and as he grew up with cliché movies his father loved so much he couldn’t help but wonder. Wasn't it the time for him to take his hand ? Or to brush his fingers against his to send him a message ? Oh god, he was so lost.</p><p>He had pretended to watch the movie until the last minute. As he missed the beginning, he didn't have any idea what it was talking about, but Lucas was enjoying himself and it's what mattered the most. When the lights turned back on, he closed his eyes to get used to the sudden brightness.</p><p>
  <em>"You have..wait."</em>
</p><p>Mark opened his eyes and frowned when he felt Lucas's thumb on the corner of his mouth.</p><p><em>"Chocolate."</em> He murmured.</p><p>Of course, he had to embarrass himself a little more, but it didn't come to his mind right away. He couldn't think about anything else than his finger. Well, he would've prefered his own mouth.</p><p><em>"Thanks."</em> He lowered his face.</p><p>They both rose from their seats and left the movie theatre. Lucas threw his empty pack of pop corn in the trashcan and ran to join Mark. Without saying anything, he grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.</p><p><em>"So, ice cream ?"</em> Lucas wondered.</p><p>Mark's eyes stayed glued on their hands. His was so small compared to Lucas'. But they fit perfectly together. A small giggle escaped his lips, and he covered his mouth with his free hand.</p><p><em>"What was that ?"</em> Lucas asked, stopping dead in his track.<br/>
<em>"Nothing."</em></p><p>Mark fidgeded, if only Lucas would start walking again.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you have any idea of how cute you are Mark Suh ?"</em>
</p><p>He slouched, feeling the heat on his cheeks once again.</p><p><em>"I'm not."</em> He whined.</p><p>Lucas let go of his hand only to cup his face in between right away. Mark huffed and looked up at him.</p><p>
  <em>"You are the cutest, and also the sweetest. Especially when you blush."</em>
</p><p>As much as he wanted to run away from him, he loved the feeling of his hands, the warmth and the smile he had on his face. His gorgeous face. Lucas leant and pressed the smalled kiss on Mark's lips and before he could react he was gone.</p><p>
  <em>"What ? Come back here you giant !"</em>
</p><p>He started running after him but as he had longer legs it was harder to keep up with him so when he was next to him, he was breathless. Lucas giggled and took his hand.</p><p><em>"We should do that again."</em> He said.<br/>
<em>"The date, or the kiss ?"</em> Mark asked, head cocked on the side.<br/>
<em>"Both."</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I don't have a twitter for this account, you can request anything in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>